Orientación y ruptura
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: One-shot. Una broma planeada por sus compañeros logra llevar a Arnold y Helga, estudiantes del último grado de secundaria, a la oficina del orientador escolar. No sólo se avecina una suspensión escolar, ¿pero está también su relación en peligro?


**Este fanfic se puede leer como una pieza independiente, o bien como un _outtake_ de mi historia multicapítulos _Piezas por unir_.**

* * *

**Orientación y ruptura  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

Octubre 15 de 2001, tercero de secundaria.

El mes anterior había sido terrible para los Estados Unidos. La mayoría de los chicos de Hillwood entendía el porqué de la triste atmósfera que desde entonces se había adueñado de cada ciudad y hasta casi de cada pueblo de su nación. Pero algunos chicos más joviales, al cabo de unas semanas después del trágico día, habían comenzado a tramar qué nuevas travesuras podían hacer para sacar a sus compañeros de tal estado.

Dos de esos chicos eran Harold y Stinky. No necesariamente tontos, pero sí un poco carentes de la sensibilidad patriótica que a otros había llevado a la mesura y el buen portar. Entre esos otros, por ejemplo, Arnold.

Entre ambos habían planeado una broma para él. Habían conseguido unos calzoncillos con franjas blancas y rojas, y con un cuadro azul repleto de estrellitas blancas ubicado en el cuadrante superior derecho del trasero: en fin, un calzoncillo que representaba la bandera de Estados Unidos. Y cuando Arnold entrara aquella tarde a la cafetería a almorzar, lo atajarían y se lo pondrían en la cabeza.

Sería una broma estupenda, o al menos eso externaban en voz alta mientras discutían los planes aquella mañana, escondidos tras los coches de los docentes en el estacionamiento del plantel.

No contaban con que Helga, quien pasaba casualmente por ahí, los escucharía mientras tramaban aquella broma y los enfrentaría de la única manera en que a ella placía.

—¡Hey! —gritó Harold cuando sintió una masa echársele encima por detrás. Dos brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello y, venciendo la inercia, ambos cuerpos se movieron sin control hasta ir a detenerse en el capó de uno de los autos. Eso causó que la alarma del auto comenzara a sonar.

Stinky colaboró quitándole a Helga de encima, al mismo tiempo que Harold la empujaba lejos de su cuerpo, logrando que la fuerza combinada de ambos la mandara a ella disparada hacia atrás y que chocara con el espejo lateral del auto de junto.

—¡Hey, Helga, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿qué acaso estás loca?! —el gordo decía mientras el otro le gritaba que se fueran, que no tardaría en llegar alguien.

—¡¿Cómo que qué me pasa?! —gritó ella reponiéndose del golpe—. ¡¿Qué es eso de que le quieren hacer bromas a Arnold?!

Stinky ya estaba arrastrando a Harold hacia la salida, pero Helga no se iba a dar por vencida. Primero usó su mochila como misil, pero sólo consiguió darle a otro carro. Luego salió a perseguirlos, y justo estaban en una mini lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, recargados sobre el capó de otro auto más, los tres adolescentes involucrados esta vez, cuando les detuvo una voz adulta.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo, jóvenes?

Era su profesor de civismo, quien además era el orientador escolar de la escuela, un sujeto joven pero con bastante capacidad para regañar, quien, por supuesto, los llevó inmediatamente a su oficina y les pidió explicaciones.

Casi una hora más tarde, Harold y Stinky salían de la oficina. Afuera de ella se encontraron a Arnold, quien iba a averiguar si era verdad lo que cierta persona le había contado: que habían visto a Helga ser llevada hacia allá junto a otros chicos problema. Harold y Stinky verificaron la historia, y hasta se vieron obligados a confesar que le habían estado preparando una broma inocente a él y que por eso ella había emprendido el ataque. "No sé cómo la aguantas", le dijeron mientras se dirigían al salón y lo dejaban ahí solo. A Arnold no se le ocurrió preguntarles qué broma. Ni le importaba.

Él estaba más concentrado en Helga y su situación adentro de la oficina de orientación escolar. A los dos chicos el orientador los había dejado salir en cuanto habían llamado a sus padres y les habían hecho un citatorio; pero Helga no había sido tan afortunada porque sus padres no contestaban el teléfono y el orientador creía que ella lo está engañando para no llamarlos. Arnold sabía que los padres de ella no eran confiables en estos casos, por lo que se decidió a llamar a la puerta y tratar de razonar con él.

—Adelante.

Abrió la puerta y de inmediato sus ojos se dirigieron a la muchacha quien, enfuruñada en una silla y con los brazos cruzados, esperaba mientras su orientador terminaba una llamada que finalmente lo había llevado al buzón de voz.

—¡Lo ve! —le dijo con un ademán de impaciencia.

—Hola, profesor. ¿Hay algún problema con Helga?

Ella levantó su mirada al reconocer la voz de su novio, pero él ya no la estaba mirando, sino que en esos momentos se encontraba intercambiando miradas con el orientador.

—Helga, ¿nos puedes dejar solos? —le dijo éste con semblante grave—. Quiero que en el transcurso del día contactes a tus padres, o si no me veré obligado a decirle al director que debe suspenderte de nuevo. Mañana mismo quisiera verlos en mi oficina.

Después de dudar por unos segundos la chica salió, al mismo tiempo un poco renuente de dejar a su amor de toda la vida en las garras de la autoridad, pero también aliviada de que por fin la hubieran dejado salir de un salón donde ya se estaba comenzando a sentir claustrofóbica. Ya que Arnold no había participado directamente en el enfrentamiento, ella pensó que era poco probable que el sujeto lo castigara a él también, y por eso había accedido, pero en todo caso lo esperaría fuera de la oficina.

—Arnold, te hice seguir porque deseo hablar contigo. Descuida, no estás en problemas —le dijo cuando vio que el chico echaba un vistazo hacia la puerta que acababa de cerrar Helga.

—Lo escucho.

—¿Sabes por qué Helga se encontraba aquí hasta hace un momento?

Arnold asintió y le contó que ya se había topado a Harold y Stinky: aparentemente del enfrentamiento cuatro carros habían resultado dañados.

—Helga aludió que estaba peleando por ti.

"Yo no se lo pedí", estuvo a punto de decir, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su profesor estaba tentando las aguas. ¿Traicionaría Arnold a su novia o la respaldaría? "Él también lo sabe, no es necesario explicárselo", pensó después. "Mejor no digo nada, lo que él quiere es ponerme de su lado para que pueda castigar a Helga".

Viendo que el muchacho no decía más, el orientador continuó hablando.

—Sé que Helga es una persona —dudó un poco— difícil.

Pero luego, al ver la mirada de Arnold, se apresuró a seguir su discurso.

—También sé que es una persona muy inteligente y muy creativa. Algunos de los profesores de esta escuela la tienen por su alumna favorita. —Esto seguro que pondría al chico de su lado—. Sé que Helga rompe el paradigma del estudiante sobresaliente, lo cual no está mal, pero quizás podría sacarle más provecho a su capacidad —volvió a dudar— si no estuviera distraída por influencias externas.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Arnold casi seguro de saber cuál era el punto que su profesor quería tocar, pero aún con cierta reserva.

Arnold era un chico listo, pero era un chico después de todo. El orientador se decidió por hablarle en términos más académicos, incuestionables.

—Múltiples autores coinciden en definir a la adolescencia como una etapa de cambios, una etapa transitoria. Los jóvenes desarrollan su propia personalidad y subjetividad compartiendo intereses e intercambiando experiencias afectivas con sus pares. Lo ideal sería que ésta fuera una etapa constructiva. Pero si un joven se concentra demasiado en los "afectos", quizás no pueda llegar a desarrollar o encauzar —hizo una inflexión retórica en su voz— de la manera correcta —otra inflexión— los mejores atributos de su personalidad.

Primero Arnold se negó a responder a tal oratoria, pero cuando vio que el orientador no se veía con ganas de continuar su cátedra de orientación psicológica adolescente, finalmente se decidió a enunciar el punto obvio de todo aquel discurso.

—Lo que usted quiere decir es que Helga y yo no deberíamos de ser novios, ¿no es así?

—Tú bien sabes que eso sería lo mejor para ella.

El buen Arnold estaba tentado a decirle que sí, que él era el adulto, que si la ciencia lo decía él también estaría de acuerdo, que mientras fuera por el bien de Helga; pero nada de eso era suficiente competencia contra el sentimiento de ira que le ocasionaba pensar en que alguien, quien fuera, quisiera entrometerse entre ellos dos.

Antes ya habían terminado una vez, y casi casi también por culpa de un docente. Había ocurrido el año pasado, cuando el entrenador de educación física le había prohibido a Helga jugar en los equipos de varones. En ese momento ellos dos tenían pocos meses de salir, y a ella le había parecido que el noviazgo de los dos la había vuelto "blanda", al menos en opinión de los profesores y de sus compañeros varones con quienes antes había practicado deportes sin problemas, qué casualidad.

—Yo...

¿Esta vez tendría que ser él quien terminara con ella?

El orientador sonrío al ver el titubeo de su estudiante, casi de manera triunfal, y esto fue suficiente motivador para que Arnold decidiera que él ya no quería seguir escuchando lo que su autoridad le estaba diciendo.

—Le agradezco sus consejos, profesor. Yo le pasaré esta información a Helga. ¿Me puedo retirar? —Casi casi lo dijo con forma de afirmación. Con la mirada, pero sólo con la mirada, le decía: "A fin de cuentas yo no estoy en problemas, ¿o sí?".

Como lo esperaba, obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa y salió sin perder un minuto más. Más que nunca compadecía a Helga, que había tenido que pasar casi una hora encerrada ahí.

Precisamente Helga estaba esperándolo justo afuera de la oficina.

—Arnold, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué quería el orientador?

Primero no le dijo nada, mientras empezó a andar, pero luego le respondió.

—Me contó que te enfrentaste con Harold y Stinky. —De pronto Arnold comenzó a andar con algo de prisa, volteando hacia varios lados. Una vez que estuvieron solos y lejos de la orientación escolar tomó a Helga de su brazo y la miró atentamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Arnold, ¿qué haces?! —Le parecía raro que él la estuviera moviendo un poco y estuviera mirando con detalle algunas partes de su cuerpo: sus brazos, su cara, su cuello.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Esos dos te hicieron daño? —le iba preguntando mientras hacía la inspección, que terminó cuando vio unos pequeños raspones y moretones cerca de su hombro derecho.

—Ah, fue un golpe que me di con el espejo de un carro. Estoy bien, no es nada —ella le respondió un poco brusca y separándose de él.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?

—En serio, esto no es nada. Además, debiste haber visto a Harold, él quedó peor —le dijo ella con una sonrisa orgullosa y él volvió a ponerse serio, como cuando salió de la orientación. —¿Qué te pasa?

Él empezó a caminar hacia su salón.

—Nada.

—Te conozco, algo tienes. ¿Qué más te dijo ese idiota? ¿Te regañó a ti también? ¡Ya me las pagará!

—No, Helga. Él no me regañó.

—¿Entonces?

Ya estaban llegando a la escalera. Ambos tenían clase en salones distintos y ella lo detuvo con una mano. Lo miró por unos segundos, hasta que él finalmente se rindió.

—Dijo que deberíamos dejar de ser novios.

—¡Ése...!

—¡Cálmate! —la interrumpió antes de que se pusiera a gritar como sólo ella sabía hacer.

—Tú hablas de terminar, ¿y yo soy la que debo calmarme? ¡No puedo creerlo!

Helga pateó la pared, descargando parte de su frustración.

—Tú me orillaste a decirlo, no quiere decir que fue mi idea.

—¿Pero estás de acuerdo?

—¿En qué?

—¿En que tú y yo debemos terminar? —Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¡Agh, claro que no! —él respondió agitado e hizo un ademán de subir un escalón.

Pero ella siguió insistiendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Te dijo que eras demasiado bueno para mí? ¿Qué salieras huyendo mientras pudieras? ¿Que...

—¡No! Al contrario, me dijo que yo era una mala influencia, que te distraigo de tus estudios, que...

—¿Y tú le crees? —Se estaban interrumpiendo mutuamente, y ambos lo sabían, pero después de esa pregunta Arnold no se veía como que tuviera mucha prisa por contestar. Helga soltó un suspiro, un bufido—. No, no me respondas. Tú le crees.

—¡Ése no es el problema, Helga!

—Ah, ¿entonces SÍ hay un problema? ¿Cuál es?

Arnold se veía como que no quería decir aquello, pero su novia lo estaba presionando, literalmente lo tenía contra la pared. Pasó un muchacho hacia el baño y se les quedó viendo.

—¿Podemos hablar después? —le preguntó él.

—No, habla ahora o calla para siempre.

—Ésas no pueden ser las únicas opciones, Helga; además, ahora tenemos clases. —Pero a ella no le importaban las clases.

—No me importan las estúpidas clases, Arnoldo. Tú estás molesto conmigo y yo necesito saber por qué. ¿Qué te hice?

Finalmente, aunque también de manera un poco reluctante, Arnold confesó.

—El orientador piensa...

—¡Otra vez ese estúpido orientador!

—... que yo te pedí que te enfrentaras con los muchachos.

—¡¿Por qué demonios te interesa tanto lo que piense ese sujeto?!

—¡No, Helga, no me importa lo que piense, me importa lo que tú haces! ¿Por qué te enfrentaste a ellos? ¿Porque me iban a hacer una broma? ¡No necesito que me defiendas y menos si es peleándote con ellos!

—¡Pues si tanto hiere tu frágil masculinidad ya no lo vuelvo a hacer!

—No se trata de eso —Se llevó una mano a la frente, tenía que ser más honesto—. No me gusta que te pelees con ellos. Ni con nadie. No necesitas pelear cada vez que alguien dice algo de mí, o de ti, ¡o como sea!

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Que me porte como una nena, que no me defienda, que no defienda lo que amo? —Otra vez volvió a patear la pared—. No te gusta cómo soy. —Esta vez la frase salió directamente en forma afirmativa, en lugar de pasar primero por un filtro de cuestionamiento.

—Tú sabes que me gusta tu forma de ser, tu creatividad, tu inteligencia, tu fortaleza...

—Pues no parece que mi fortaleza te guste tanto.

—Podrías usarla para otras cosas, no para meterte en problemas por mi culpa a cada rato.

—No es por tu culpa, es por mi decisión.

—Pues tal vez deberías tomar mejores decisiones.

Se quedaron viendo.

—Ya suenas como el orientador, Arnold.

Se siguieron mirando. No era ésa la primera vez que Arnold la reprendía.

—Eres tan manipulable.

Pero tal vez sí era la primera vez que no se apresuraba a consolarla después de hacerlo.

—Supongo que también te gustaría que reconsiderara la decisión de ser tu novia, ¿no es así?, como él te aconsejó.

¿Ésas eran lágrimas asomando a los ojos de Helga?

A pesar de lo difícil que le resultaba, él no traicionó su silencio, ni dejó de mirarla.

Ella sabía que él la quería, que estaba siendo noble, que estaba siendo idiota, como siempre. Lo odiaba. Lo amaba. Como siempre.

—Bien. —Finalmente ella logró decir—. Considéralo hecho.

El muchacho que había ido al baño ya regresaba, y de nuevo se les quedó viendo.

Una vez los habían descubierto besuqueándose en la biblioteca. Una vez, arrojándose malteadas en medio de una pelea cuyo motivo nadie descubrió.

—Aún tienes muchas lecciones que aprender, Arnold.

—Tú también, Helga.

Y, por ese día, los dos partieron caminos.

* * *

**¡Hola!**  
**No sé por qué me pongo a escribir dramas si a mí lo que me hace feliz son los romances. Al menos me consuelo pensando que éste no es el verdadero final. Helga y Arnold sí regresan. Repito: Helga y Arnold SÍ regresan.  
En fin, ya hacía tanto que no subía un one-shot que no sé qué más debería aclarar por aquí.  
Quizás sólo que les agradezco mucho la lectura y también que los animo mucho a dejarme su review.  
¡Un abrazo para todos!**


End file.
